Beauty and the Beast: Capcom X SNK Version
by Tinyrocket
Summary: A parody of Beauty of the Beast. Only with Capcom and SNK characters! A girl who loves to read. An ugly, selfish beast. What happens if they come together? Finished!
1. Athena's Quiet Town

Hi, I am Tinyrocket! And I am making a Capcom VS SNK parody of Beauty and The Beast! Because I LOVE Capcom VS SNK! Anyway, I don't own any Street Fighter, Fatal Fury, Art Of Fighters, Darkstalkers, heck anything made by Capcom or SNK! Enjoy!

Once upon a time, they was a prince who lived in a beautiful castle. Though he got everything his heart desired, the prince was selfish, unkind and mean. Then, one winter night, a beggar woman came to his doorstep. She begged for shelter from the bitter cold and in return, a single rose. But disgusted by her ugliness, he turned her away. But the woman said not to be fooled by appearance because true beauty lies. But the beast shunned her again. Then, the beggar's ugliness melted away and turned into a beautiful enchantess called Rose. The prince tried to apologise but it was too late. For she have seen they was no love in his heart. So she turned him into a hideous beast on put a powerful spell on the castle staff. Ashamed by his beast form, the prince locked himself in his castle with a magic mirror as his only gateway to the outside world. The rose she have offered him was really an enchanted rose which will bloom before his sixteenth birthday. If he will learn to love another and have love returned. The spell will be broken otherwise he will be a beast for all eternity. Over the years, the prince fell in despair for who will ever learn to love a beast?

A month later, a sixteen-year-old girl came out of her house. She have long purple hair, a red headband with a yellow star on it, purple eyes, a red shirt with white sleeves and a white collar with red rims and gold cuffs on them, a yellow sash, pink stockings and red boots. A bird perched on her finger. "Hello, my name is Athena. Wanna hear a song?" Athena asked as before she sang.

Athena: **Little town, it's a quiet village**

**Every day, like the one before**

**Little town, full of little people**

**Waking up to say**

"Hello!" "Hello!" "Hello!" "Hello! "Hello!" The towns people greeted. Then, Athena saw an old man in a baker suit named Takuma.

Athena: **There goes the baker with his trap as always**

**The same old bread and rolls to sell**

**Every morning's just the same**

**Since the morning that we came**

**To this poor provincial town**

"Good morning, Athena!" Takuma greeted. "Good morning Takuma!" Athena greeted. "Where are you off to?" Takuma asked. "The bookshop. I just saw a wonderful shop story about a beanstalk and an orge and a..." Athena started. "Yeah, that's nice. Yo, Ryo! Come out with those cakes!" Takuma shouted. Athena just rolled her eyes and walked off passing Sakura and her friend Kei.

Sakura & Kei: **Look there she goes. This girl is strange, no question**

**Dazed and distracted like a hyena **(I know. I know. It sounds lame but I can't find anything else that rhmyed with Athena)

Chun Li: **Never once part of the crowd**

Ken: **Because her head's up on some cloud**

All: **No defying she's a funny girl, that Athena**

Athena jumped on top of Nakoruru's trolley riding it.

Nakoruru: **Good day**

Galford: **Good day**

Nakorur: **How is your family?**

Karin walked to Andy and Mai's shop.

Karin: **Good day**

Andy: **Good day**

Karin: **How is your wife?**

Mai then hit Andy on the head with her fan.

Cammy: **I need six eggs**

Ryo: **That's too expensive**

Athena: **There must be more than this provinical life**

Athena then went into a bookshop to see an old man with a white beard and a purple robe. "Greeting, Athena." The old man greeted. "Hi, Gen, I just want to return the book and borrowed." Athena smiled giving back the book. "Finished already?" Gen asked. "I couldn't put it down. Got anything new?" Athena asked. "Not since yesterday." Gen said with a silent smile. "That's all right. I borrow this one." Athena said getting a book. "This? But you heard it twice already!" Gen said. "But it's my favourite! Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells and a prince in disguise!" Athena smiled. "If you like it that much, it's yours!" Gen shrugged. Unknown to them, Kim, Chang and Jhun was watching them. "But Gen..." Athena started. "I insist." Gen smiled. "Oh, thank you, Gen!" Athena praised as she walked out the door. Kim, Chang and Jhun whistled innocently until she's gone.

Kim, Chang and Jhun: **Look, there she goes**

**That girl is so peculiar!**

**I wonder if she's a hyena!**

Women: **With a dreamy far-off look**

Men: **And her nose stuck in a book**

All: **What a puzzle to the rest of us is Athena**

Athena then sat down on a fountain. Some servbots came to sit with her.

Athena: **Ah! Isn't this amazing?**

**It's my favourite part because you'll see!**

**Here's where he meets Prince Charming**

**But she don't discovers that until in chapter three!**

"Come on, guys!" Tron Bonna called out as the servbots followed her. Athena passed Charlotte and Goenitz

Charlotte: **Well it no wonder that your name is beauty**

**She is certainly no hyena!**

Goenitz: **But behind that fair facade**

**I'm afraid she's rather odd**

**Very different from the rest of us**

All: **She's nothing like the rest of us**

**Yes, different from the rest of us is Athena**

Then, a gunshot was heard as a geese fell down. A midget tried to catch it. He have a brown hat with a blue rim on it, a white sleeveless shirt with a blue collar. a blue sash, brown pants, yellow shoes and black gloves. He caught it. Then, he ran to a tall muscular man with only one eye, a muctache, blond hair, a white shirt, a red bow tie, a long red jacket, red pants and red gloves and black shoes. "Wow, you didn't missed a shot! You're the best hunter in the world, Rugal!" Choi smiled. "Thank you, Choi!" Rugal smirked. "They is no animal that could escape or no girl for that matter." Choi smirked. "It's true, Choi! And I have my sights on that one." Rugal smirked pointing his gun at Athena. "The inventor's daughter?" Choi gasped in disbelief. "Yes, she's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry!" Rugal smiled. "But she... she..." Choi started. "The beautiful girl in town." Rugal smiled. "Yes, I know but." Choi started. "And that makes her the best. Don't I deserve the best?" Rugal smirked. "Of course." Choi nodded.

Rugal: **Right from the moment that I met her saw her**

**I said she's gorgeous and laughed like a hyena**

**Here's in town, only she**

Rugal then looked at himself in a mirror. The Athena passed him.

Rugal: ** Who as beautiful as me**

**So I'm making to woe and marry Athena**

Rugal then noticed Athena passed him and ran after her with Cammy, Juni and Juli watching them.

Cammy, Juli and Juli: **Look there he goes. Isn't he dreamy?**

**Rugal, oh, he's so cute!**

**Be still, my heart, I'm hardly breathing**

**He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute**

Cammy, Juli and Juni then fainted. Rugal tried to follow Athena who surprising made her way through the crowd.

Ryu: **Hello!**

Rugal: **Pardon!**

Ken: **Good day!**

Charlotte: **Mais oui!**

Blue Mary: **You call this bacon**

Yuri: **Such lovely grapes!**

E. Honda: **Some cheese!**

Chun Li: **Ten yards!**

Kim: **One pound!**

Rugal: **Excuse me!**

Kim: **I'll get the knife!**

Rugal: **Please let me through!**

Mai: **This bread!**

Robert: **That fish!**

Mai: **It's stale!**

Robert: **It stinks!**

Geese: **Miss' mistaken!**

Athena: **There must be more than this provinical life!**

Rugal: **Just watch as I'm going to make Athena my wife!**

Then, a crowd surrounded him.

All: **Look there she goes a girl that's strange but special**

**A very weird hyena**

**It's a pity and a sin**

**She doesn't quite fit in!**

Men: **But she's really is a very girl**

Women: **A beauty but a funny girl**

All: **She's a very funny girl that Athena!**

Then, everyone said "Hello!" Then, Athena looked back the crowd who just whistled innocently. Athena just shrugged and walked off until Rugal stopped her. "Hi, Athena." Rugal greeted. "Oh, yeah, Rugal." Athena said rolling her eyes. Then, Rugal took her book. "Rugal, can I please have my book back?" Athena asked politely. "How could you read this? It has no pictures!" Rugal snapped. "Some people uses their imagination." Athena smirked. Rugal then threw the book in a mud puddle. She gasped at this. "Athena, it's not to stop thinking about those books and get on to more important things. Like me!" Rugal smiled. Cammy, Juli and Juni saw this and sighed. "Like you?" Athena asked raising an unimpressed eyebrow as she picked up the book from it's dry end. "Yeah, the whole town's talking about it. It's not right for a woman to read. Soon, she starts to get... ideas." Rugal said as if saying it will make him throw up. "Rugal, you are absolutely primevil." Athena said rolling her eyes. "Well, thank you. Hey what do you say we walk over to the tavern and look at my trophies?" Rugal asked. "No, thank you." Athena said but Rugal put his arm around Athena. "What?" Cammy gasped. "She's crazy!" Juli said. "He's gorgeous." Juni said in a trance. "Please, Rugal, I can't. I promised I will help my father today." Athena said as Choi ran up to Rugal. "Chin, the crazy old coot? Hey, he needs all the help he can get!" Choi laughed. Rugal just chuckled. "Hey! Don't talk about my father like that!" Athena snapped angrily. "Yeah, don't talk about her father like that!" Rugal snapped as he smacked Choi in the head. "My father is not crazy! He's a genius!" Athena snapped. Then, an explosion came from her house. She gasped as she ran off with Rugal and Choi laughing.

Athena went inside her basement to see smoke. "Father?" Athena asked. Then, she saw an old man big, bushy, white eyebrows and a white mustache, a red nose, some broken teeth, a green droopy hat with a yellow rim around it and a yellow symbol on it, a green robe with white rims, black sandals and a brown gourd. "Goodness, how did that happen?" The old man asked dusting himself off. "Are you okay father?" Athena asked. "Yes, Athena but I finally gave up on this thing!" Chin snapped. "Oh, father, you always say that!" Athena giggled rolling her eyes. "I'm serious this time!" Chin snapped. "I know you won't. Because you're the greatest inventor in the world!" Athena smirked. "You really think so?" Chin asked. "I always do." Athena smirked. "Okay, then!" Chin smiled as he got a wrench and started to tighten some screws. "Father, you don' think I'm weird, do you?" Athena asked. "My daughter? Weird? What gives you that idea?" Chin asked in disbelief. "Oh, just a guess. There is nobody I can really talk to." Athena said sadly. "What about Rugal? He's a fine fellow." Chin suggested. "Yeah, fine and rude and ignortant and... I just don't think he's the one for me, father." Athena said sadly. "Well, don't worry. This new invention will change our lives forever. I think it's done now let give it a try." Chin said as he pulled a lever. It then started to cut as it was supposed to. "It worked!" Athena gasped happily. "It does? It does!" Chin said happily. "You did it. You really did it!" Athena said jumping for joy. "Hitch up Poppy, Athena! I'm off to the fair!" Chin said proudly. Then, a log hit him knocking him out.

Athena then readied a black and white dog on a dog sled to carry Chin's invention. "Goodbye, father! Good luck!" Athena said waving goodbye. "So long, Athena! Take care of the house while I'm gone!" Chin shouted as he waved goodbye.

There's Chapter 1! The next chapter, you will see you is replacing the Beast and the castle staff. Review away!


	2. Darkstalker Castle

Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!

Chin rode his dog sled but then he got lost in the woods. "Hmm. We should be there by now." Chin asked raising a confused eyebrow as he looked at the map. An owl screamed and Poppy jumped. "I guess I should have paid more attention to where I'm going. Wait a minute. Let's go that way!"Chin said pointing at a fork. He was pointing to a dark gloomy way. Poppy looked the other way to see a calmer path. Poppy just rolled his eyes as tried to go that way. "Come on, Poppy! You're a dog! Not a cat!" Chin insulted. Poppy just glared at him. "Besides, it's a shortcut. We'll be there in no time!" Chin smiled as he rode the dog sled down the dark road. Then, a shadow of a wolf can be heard. A wolf then howled scaring the heck out of Poppy. "This can't be right! Poppy, where have you taken us? We should go back!" Chin scolded. Poppy just glared at him and then rolled his eyes. He then backed away slowly until he hit a tree. causing some bat to go out. Poppy jumped at this and ran off with Chin falling off. "Poppy! Come back here! That's scaredy-dog! What he scared of anyway?" Chin asked. Then, he heard a growl behind him. Chin turned around to see a pack of wolves. "That explains a lot! He's scared of the wolves! WOLVES!" Chin shouted as he turn around to see the wolves walking towards him. Chin screamed as the wolves started to chase him. He then tripped and fell down a steep hill. After he tumbled down the hill, he looked up to see a castle with an iron gate. He turned around to see the wolves still chasing him. He then got up and ran towards the gate. He shook it trying to get in. "Hello? Somebody? Anybody? Help!" Chin begged. Then, the gates went opened and he fell in. The gates then closed again letting the wolves out. Chin sighed in relief. "Oh, thank heaven!" Chin sighed. Then, lightning flashed as it started to rain. Chin then quickly ran to towards the door unaware he forget his hat. He went inside.

Chin then went into a foyer. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Chin asked. Unknown to him, there was a bat on a sarcophagus. "Maybe he's lost." The bat suggested. "Quiet. Maybe he'll go away." What sounds like the sarcophagus scolded. Chin looked scared at this. "Is someone there?" Chin asked. "Not a word, Demitri. Not one word." The sarcophagus scolded. "I don't mean to trespass but I lost my dog and I need a place to stay for the night!" Chin called out. "Come on, Anakaris, have a heart." Demitri said. "Quiet!" Anakaris scolded as a mummy wrapping hit Demitri on the head. Demitri got upset and tried to bite the wrapping. He stumbled and flew down by accident. Demitri just shrugged as he flew towards Shin. "Sure, you can say." Demitri smirked. "Huh?" Chin asked looking towards the direction of the bat. The bat then turned into a pale muscular man with brown hair sticking up, red eyes, a red shirt, a white frilly cravat, a light grey jacket, a dark grey collar, light grey pants with gold cuffs on them and brown boots. He also have pointed tooth like vampire fangs! He's a vampire! Chin gasped as he fell down backwards and slowly backed away. "Well, you done it now, Demitri, just plain peachy." Anakaris scolded as a figure came out of the sarcophagus. He was a huge muscular mummy with a blue and yellow striped Eygptian hat, blue and yellow striped collars with yellow rims, a yellow and blue striped Eygptian skirt and blue with a blue rim on it. and yellow striped leg anklets with a yellow rim on it. Chin gasped at this and crawled over to Anakaris and grabbed a wrapping and examined it. Anakaris then spun Chin around like a spinning top. "Hey! Do you mind?" Anakaris asked annoyed. Chin dizzily got up. "I'm sorry but I... I..." Chin started before he took another wrapping and sneezed in it. "Lovely." Anakaris said both sacrasically and disgusted. "Oh, my. Sir, you are soaked to the bone. Why don't you stay the night?" Demitri offered. "Thank you." Chin thanked sickly. "Demitri, no! What will the master say?" Anakaris asked in disbelief but Demitri and Chin ignored him. "Demetri, I demand that you stop this right now!" Anakaris demanded but Demitri and Chin ignored him. Demitri offered to put Chin in an armchair. "Oh no! Not the master's chair!" Anakaris said in disbelief. Then, a dog ran on Anakaris' head and ran towards Chin. He have black beady eyes, brown ears and white fur. "Ah, Bulleta." Demitri smiled. (I don't know what the dog's name is so I gave him B.B.Hood's japanase name.) Bulleta barked happily. "Oh, why hello there!" Chin smiled as he pet the dog. Bulleta then went under Chin's feet like a footrest. "I'm not seeing this! I'm not seeing this!" Anakaris said in disbelief. "Excuse me?" A voice asked. Chin turned to the direction of the voice to see a grey and white muscular werewolf with an orange sash and purple pants. He looked scared at this. "May I take your coat?" The werewolf asked as he bowed. Chin sighed in relief as the werewolf took his coat. "Such service." Chin smiled. "Talbain is just one of the castle staff here." Demitri smiled. "Now look here, I'm in charge and I..." Anakaris started before he turned around to a blur. It ran over his feet which made in flinched in pain. The blur stopped to reveal a tea tray. The person who was pushing it was a woman with green hair with black bat wings in her head, a black outfit(which made Chin wonder how it stays on but he tries to ignore it), grey gloves with flower rims, black wings on her back, light purple stocking with dark purple cats on them and black. "Ah, Morrigan." Demitri smiled. "How about some tea, sugar?" Morrigan asked as she winked at Chin who blushed. "no! no tea!" Anakaris said in pain. "Of course, the sugar not here yet!" Morrigan smiled. "Coming!" A female voice shouted as she stepped on Anakaris' feet by accident. She was a ten-year-old with blonde hair, a white dress, a red hood with cherry lace-up and bow, red shoes and a brown basket. "I'm here!" The girl smiled as she put some sugar in the tea. "Thank you, B.B.Hood." Morrigan smiled. "Thank you, little miss!" Chin smiled, Suddenly, a howling wind came out of nowhere and blew out the fire. B.B.Hood dived behind Morrigan while everyone shook in fear. "Uh-oh." B.B.Hood said nervously. Chin nevously loooks towards the doorway to see a green-skinned muscular gorilla-like creature with long orange hair, orange chest hair, brown shorts with a black belt and black leg anklets. He came on all fours making Chin shake nervously. "An intruder is here!" The monster said darkly. "Um, master, let me explain. The guy was lost in the woods and..." Demitri started before he was intrepputed by a roar that was like the wind. Anakaris was inside a webbing ball. "Master, I like to say that I was against this from the start. It was all Demitri's fault! I tried to stooped buy no!" Anakaris shouted pointing an accusing to Demitri. He just got a roar as a response. Chin nervously looked to his right to see the monster. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" The monster demanded. "Forgive me, I am lost in the woods and..." Chin started nervously. "You're not welcome here!" The monster shouted. "Forgive me." Chin said nervously looking at the monster. "What are you staring at!" The monster demanded. "Nothing!" Chin said waving his hands. "So you came to stare at Blanka have you?" Blanka asked. Chin just got up and ran towards the door but Blanka stopped his way. "Please! I don't want any harm! I just want a please to stay!" Chin begged. "I'll give you a please to stay!" Blanka demanded as he dragged Chin. "No, please! Don't!" Chin begged as they left the room. "Well, that went well." Anakaris smirked. Everyone glared at him. Then, Demitri took a wrapping and wrapped it around his mouth. Everyone nodded and walked off leaving a gagged Anakaris.

Rugal and Choi was hiding in some bushes outside Athena's house. "Boy, is Athena is going to have the shock of her life!" Choi. "Yep, today is her lucky day." Rugal smirked as they went to a wedding with everyone there. "I like to thank everyone who came to my wedding but first I have to go and purpose to the girl." Rugal winked. Everyone laughed. Cammy, Juli and Juni cried. "Now when Athena and I go through that door, you..." Rugal started before Choi lifted a conductor's stick. "I know! Strike up the band!" Choi smiled as he and the band started to play "Here comes the Bride!" until Rugal put a French horn on top on his literally trapping him. "Not yet!" Rugal scolded. "Sorry." A muffled voice apologised. Meanwhile, Athena was reading her book. Then, someone knocked on the door. She got some sort of telescope to see it was Rugal. "Great." Athena sighed sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. She opened the door. "Rugal, what a pleasant surprise." Athena said trying to be nice. "Is it? Well, I can't blame you because I am full of surprises! Any girl will do anything to be in your shoes right now. I am..." Rugal started before he looked in a mirror and cleaned his teeth with his tongue. "I am going to make your dreams come true!" Rugal smiled. "My dreams? What do you know about by dreams?" Athena asked unimpressed. Rugal then walked over to a table, took off his boots and put his feet up on Athena's book. Athena looked disgusted by this. "Plenty. Picture this. A hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting in the fire and my little wife massaging my feet while the little ones plays with the dogs. We'll have six or seven!" Rugal smiled. "Dogs?" Athena asked. "No, strapping men like me!" Rugal smiled. "Imagine that." Athena said disgusted as she took her book and put a bookmark so it doesn't get accused again. "And do you know who that wife is?" Rugal asked. "Let me think." Athena said thinking of a random fangirl hugging him. She shudded. "You, Athena!" Rugal smiled. Athena gasped at this. "Why, Rugal, I'm... I'm speechless, I don't know what to say." Athena said nervously as she walked backwards with Rugal following her. She backed into a door. "Say you marry me!" Rugal smiled as he put a hand on the door. "Oh, I'm sorry Rugal but... I just don't think I deserve you!" Athena shouted as she opened the door and moved out of the way. Rugal lost his balance and fell into a mud puddle. The band was playing "There goes the Bride!" Then, Choi noticed Rugal's butt sticking up. He looked down to see a pig's head. He looked shocked at this but it was just a pig on Rugal's head. "So how it go?" Choi asked. Rugal then grabbed Choi by the collar. "I will get Athena to be my wife! Make no mistake about that!" Rugal said angrily as he threw Choi in the mud and stormed off. "Touchy." Choi said to the pig who agreed.

Later, Athena poked her head to see if everybody is gone. "Is he gone?" Athena asked. Then, he went to feed the chickens. "Can you believe it? She asked me to marry him. Me! The wife of that borrish, brainless..." Athena started angrily before she began to sing.

Athena: **Miss Rugal, can you just see it?**

**Miss Rugal, his little wife**

Athena then tried a washrag around her head making her look like a housewife. She then angrily kicked the dish with the chicken food.

Athena: **No sir, not me, I guarantee**

**I want much more than this provincial life!**

Athena then ran out of the yard. She then ran towards a field of dandelions and a beautiful view.

Athena: **I want adventure in the great wide somewhere**

**I want more than I can tell**

Athena then sadly got a dandelion.

Athena: **And for once it might be grand**

**To have someone understand**

**I want so much more than they got planned**

Athena upon saying this, blew on the dandelion making it fly into the sky. Then, a worried Poppy ran up to her. "Poppy! What are you doing here? Where's... Where's father? Oh, you have to take me to him, Poppy!" Athena said worried. She then untied Chin's invention. Poppy then hestited of going. "Please?" Athena begged. Poppy knew he can't resist that face so they rode off to find Chin.

There's Chapter 2! The next chapter is where Athena finally meets Blanka! Review away!


	3. Athena's New Home

Here's Chapter 3! Darth Ben Vader, I would never try to copy you. In fact, I was a little worried you flame me. Anyway, I will put in my own gags, you know like Anakris' wrapping, XD! Enjoy!

Athena rode Poppy towards the mansion. "What is this place?" Athena asked creeped out. Poppy doesn't like it either as he tried to run away. "Whoa, Poppy, whoa!" Athena said as she tried to calm Poppy down. Then, she saw Chin's hat. She then went and picked it up. "Father." Athena said sadly.

Inside the castle, Anakaris was scolding Demitri "Couldn't keep ours mouth shut, can we? Just have to let him in, shall we? Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair, pet the pooch." Anakaris scolded. "We was trying to be hospitable." Demitri scolded. Athena was looking for Chin. "Father? Father?" Athena called out. B.B.Hood came to Morrigan. "Morrigan, there's a girl in a castle!" B.B.Hood exclaimed. "Now, honey, you know we don't tolerate lies from you." Morrigan scolded. "But..." B.B.Hood started. "No buts!" Morrigan snapped. "Girls!" A female girl called out. B.B.Hood and Morrigan turned to the direction of the voice to see a woman like Morrigan only, she have short purple hair with red black wings in her hair, a red outfit and red bat wings, light blue stockings with dark blue bats on them, red high-heels and blue flower gloves. "Ah, Lilith!" Morrigan greeted. "I saw a girl in the castle!" Lilith said. "See? I told you!" B.B.Hood smirked. Anakaris was still scolding Demitri. "Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy eared, lock-jawed." Anakaris scolded. As he continued to insult Demitri, he rolled his eyes, snapped his fingers and a bunch of bats appeared. They turned into a clone of Anakaris and started to miciked everything the real Anakaris do. "Father!" Athena called out. Demitri and Anakaris then poked their heads out of the door to see Athena. "Did you see that? It's a girl!" Demitri said excited. "Yes, I could see it's a girl." Anakaris said rolling his eyes. "No, don't you see? She's the one! The one who's going to break the curse!" Demitri exclaimed happily as he ran behind her. "Hey, wait up!" Anakaris called out as he followed Demitri. They went into a door. Athena heard the voice and turned around. "Hello?" Athena asked. Anakaris hid behind the door and Demitri turned into a bat. "Forgive me, but I'm looking for my father!" Athena said as she followed the sound. She shrieked when she saw Demitri. "Athena?" A voice called out. "Father!" Athena exclaimed happily as he went to the cell Chin was in. "How did you find me?" Chin asked reaching out for his daughter. "Oh, your hands are like ice! We have to get you out of here!" Athena said trying to pick the lock. "I want you to leave this place." Chin said. "Who did this to you?" Athena asked. "No time to explain! Just go!" Chin demanded. "No, I won't leave you!" Athena snapped. Suddenly, Blanka came out of nowhere and grabbed her. Athena broke out the hold. "What are you doing there?" Blanka snapped. "Who's there?" Athena asked. "Athena, run!" Chin shouted. "I am Blanka, master of this castle!" Blanka said. "Please let my father go! Can you see he's ill?" Athena begged. "Then, he shouldn't been here!" Blanka snapped. "Please, he may die! I'll do anything!" Athena begged. "They's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner." Blanka said. "Oh, they must be something. Wait!" Athena called out getting Blanka's attention. She had an idea but she was afraid about going to use it or not. Then, she sighed sadly. "Take me instead." Athena said sadly. "Ha, you!" Blanka said rolling his eyes. Then, he turned to her with a confused look. "Athena, no! You don't know what you're getting yourself into!" Chin snapped. "If I did, would you let him go?" Athena asked ignoring him. "Yes. But you must stay here forever!" Blanka said. Athena then realises she can't see her captor. "Come into the light." Athena said. Blanka do so and Athena saw his beastly form. Athena gasped at this as she cried to Chin's arms. "Athena, no! I won't let you do this!" Chin commended. Athena then got up. "You have my word." Athena nodded. "Done!" Blanka nodded as Athena went down to cry. Chin came out of the prison to comfort her. "No, Athena, I'm old, I lived my life to the..." Chin started before Blanka grabbed him and dragged him off. "Wait!" Athena called out. "Athena!" Chin called out. "Father!" Athena called out. Blanka then put Chin into a carriage. "Take him to the village!" Blanka demanded as the drived rode Chin to the village. "Please spare my daughter!" Chin shouted. "She's no longer your control!" Blanka shouted. Athena watched her father go away and cried. Blanka angrily watched back upstairs. Demitri flew to him still in bat form. "Um, master?" Demitri asked. "What?" Blanka snapped. "Since the girl will be with us for just some time, why don't you put her in a room more comfortable?" Demitri asked. Blanka just roared in his face. "Or not." Demitri said. Blanka then came to the prison to see Athena crying. "You didn't even let me say goodbye! I'm never going to see him again! I didn't get to say goodbye!" Athena said crying into her hands. Blanka looks a bit guilty. "I'll show you to your room." Blanka said. "But I thought..." Athena started. "Do you want to say in the dungeon?" Blanka snapped. "No!" Athena said scared. "Then, follow me." Blanka said. Athena nodded as she followed him.

Athena was following Blanka. She then stopped to see scary statues. She gasps and ran after Blanka. Blanka look to her to see a quiet tear. Demitri flew on his shoulder. "Say something to her." Demitri whispered. "Hmm, oh. I hope you like it here. The castle is your home now so you can go anywhere you except the West Wing." Blanka explained. "What's in the West Wing?" Athena asked. "IT'S FORBIDDEN!" Blanka snapped. He then continued on with Athena nervously following him. They then went to the guest room. It was a nice room with three cats. One was blue, one was purple and one was white. "Now if you want anything, my servants will attend to you." Blanka said. "Invite her to dinner." Demitri whispered. "You will join me for dinner. That is not a request!" Blanka shouted as he slammed the door shut. Athena looked shocked. Then, she jumped on her bed to cry.

Meanwhile, everyone was at a bar. Rugal was sitting in a red chair. "How could she have say no to me? No girl said no to me before!" Rugal snapped. "Yeah! You got that right!" Choi nodded as he went over to him with two glasses of beer. "Dismissed. Rejected. Publicly Humiliated. It's more than I can bear." Rugal said annoyed as he grabbed the two glasses of beer and threw it in the fire. "Um, more beer?" Choi asked. "What for? I'm disgraced." Rugal said sadly turning his chair away. "What, you? Never! You gotta pull yourself together!" Choi said.

Choi: **Gish, it disturbs me to see you, Rugal**

**Looking so down in the dumps**

Rugal just punches Choi at Ken, Jhun, Kim and Chang's table.

Choi: **Every guy wants to be you, Rugal**

**Even when taking your lumps**

**There's no man in town as aspired as you**

**You're everyone's favourite guy**

**Everyone's awed and inspired by you**

Choi turned on Rugal's chair. With, Cammy, Juli and Juni watching him worried.

Choi: **And it's not very hard to see why!**

Cammy, Juni and Juli then swooned at Rugal's chair. Benimaru was flirting with Karin. Choi then took his belt making his pants fall down showing his underpants. Karin raised an impressed eyebrow at this while Benimaru coveres his underpants with his shirt. Choi then tied he belt around Rugal's neck on swung on it.

Choi: **No one's slick as Rugal, no one's quick as Rugal**

**No one's neck as incredibly thick as Rugal**

Rugal hold in a deep breath breaking the belt.

Choi: **For there's no man who is a true paragon!**

**No one are perfect as this**

**You can ask Jhun, Chang and Kim**

**And they will tell you who is their favourite is!**

Ken, Jhun, Kim and Chang then grabbed his arms and legs and swung them at Rugal.

Ken, Jhun, Kim and Chang: **No one been like Rugal, a kingpin like Rugal**

Choi: **No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Rugal**

Rugal: **As a specimen, yes, I'm intimiding!**

Ken, Jhun, Kim and Chang: **My, what a guy that Rugal!**

Rugal then stands up in proudness

Ken, Jhun, Kim and Chang: **Give five hurrahs! Give twelve hip-hips!**

Choi: **Rugal is the best and the best are all drips!**

Choi then accidently splashed beer all over Rugal. He sheepishly hid his glass behind his back. Rugal punches him and starts a bar fight.

Ken, Jhun, Kim and Chang: **No one fights like Rugal, starts a fight like Rugal!**

Ken: **In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Rugal!**

Cammy, Juli and Juni: **For there's no one as burly or brawny**

Rugal then lifts up the bench, Cammy, Juli and Juni are on.

Rugal: **You see I got biceps to spare**

Choi: **Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny**

Rugal then put the bench down on top of Choi. Cammy, Juli and Juni were okay but Choi could have been more lucky.

Rugal: **Oh, yes, and every last inch of me covered with hair.**

Rugal then buttoned his shirt revealing his hairy chest.

Ken, Jhun, Kim and Chang: **No one hits like Rugal, matches wits like Rugal**

Rugal was playing chess with Takuma. Rugal then got annoyed and the hits the chessboard. He then chews on the belt he had around him neck.

Choi: **In a spitting match, nobody spits like Rugal**

Rugal: **I'm especially good at expactorating! Ptooey!**

All: **Ten points for Rugal!**

Rugal then spits into a platoon. It then stuck on Choi's head.

Rugal: **When I was a lad, I ate four dozen eggs**

**Every morning to help me get large!**

Rugal then juggled some eggs and caught it in his mouth. Choi tried to do the same except it splatted all over his face.

Rugal: **And now I am grown, I eat five dozen eggs**

**So I'm roughly the size of a barge!**

Rugal then got a gun and shoots at a barrel.

All: **No one shoots like Rugal, makes those beauts like Rugal!**

The barrel then poured out beer. Rugal stomped back to his chair.

Choi: **Then, goes tromping around wearing boots like Rugal**

Rugal: **I use antlers in all of my decorating!**

Rugal then sat in his chair showing all the animals he killed.

All: **My, what a guy, Rugal!**

Ken, Jhun, Ken and Chang then lifted his chair. Choi tried to run away but it landed on him. Everyone laughed. Chin then ran in with dark rings around his eyes. "Help, somebody help!" Chin shouted. "Chin?" Eagle asked. "Please, please, I need your help! He's got her. He got her locked in the dungeon!" Chin begged. "Who?" Choi asked. "Athena! We must go! Not a minute to lose!" Chin said in a hurry. "Now, calm down. Who have Athena trapped in a castle?" Rugal asked. "A beast! A horrible beast!" Chin explained. Everyone was silent for a minute then laughed. "Is it a big beast?" Ken asked making himself look big. "Huge!" Chin explained. "With long claws?" Kim asked. "Longer than Takuma's fingernails." Chin explained. Everyone but Takuma chuckled at this. "And huge , big fangs!" Chang asked. "Yes. Will you help me?" Chin asked. "Sure, we'll help you." Rugal smirked as Kim and Jhun grabbed Chin. "You will? Oh, thank you. Thank you! Thank you!" Chin thanked. Then, they helped him out by throwing him out the door. "Crazy old Chin." Jhun smirked. "Always good for a laugh." Kim smirked. "Crazy old Chin, eh? Hmmm? Crazy old Chin. Hmmm." Rugal thought.

Rugal: **Choi, I afraid I been thinking**

Choi: **A dangerous pastime**

Rugal: **I know**

**But that wacky old coot is Athena' father**

**And his sanity's only so-so**

**Now the wheels in my head have been turning**

**Since I looked at that loony old man**

**See, I promised myself I'd be married to Belle,**

**and right now I'm evolving a plan**

"If I..." Rugal whispered. "Yeah, then we?" Choi asked. "Then I..." Rugal asked. "No, would she?" Choi asked. "...Guess!" Rugal whispered. "Oh, now I'll get it!" Choi nodded. "So let's go!" Rugal and Choi said doing a waltz.

Rugal & Choi: **No one plots like Rugal, takes cheap shots like Rugal**

Choi: **Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Rugal**

All: **Soon his marriage, we'll soon be celebrating!**

**My what a guy! Rugal!**

Meanwhile, Chin sadly walked around to the winter square. "Will no one help me?" Chin asked in despair.

There's Chapter 3! Athena will meet the Darkstalkers in the next chapter! Review away!


	4. Guest or Prisoner?

Here's Chapter 4! Thanks for the review Neros! Enjoy!

Athena was still crying on her bed. Then, a knocking was heard on the door. "Who's there?" Athena asked within tears. "Morrigan Aensland, sugar, with the tea." Morrigan explained. Athena opned the door and Morrigan and B.B.Hood came in. "I thought you might want some?" Morrigan smiled. "But you ar a..." Athena said nervously as she step backwards as she stepped on the white cat's tail. It screeched in pain. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Athena apologised. The cat then turned into an almost naked woman. Thankily, some white fur covered her embarrassing bits. She also had big blue hair, a white headband with ears, white cats paws, white feet and a white tail. "You should be! Cats have feelings too you know!" The catwoman scolded. "This isn't possible!" Athena said in disbelief. "Yeah, I know it is but here we are." The catwoman shrugged. "I told you she was pretty, didn't I, Morrigan?" B.B.Hood giggled. "All right, none of that here is some tea." Morrigan smiled as B.B.Hood made the tea. "Hey, wanna see me do a trick?" B.B.Hood asked. She then poured the tea into her basket. She then shook it. She then poured it back out into the cup. Athena, Morrigan and the catwoman looked disgusted at this. "What do I you think?" B.B.Hood asked. "I think you should never do that in public." Morrigan scolded. "Or private." The catwoman agreed. "Sorry." B.B.Hood apologised sadly. "That was a very brave thing you did, sugar." Morrigan smiled looking at Athena. "We all thought so." The catwoman agreed. "But I lost my father, my hopes, my dreams." Athena said sadly. "Dear, dear, sugar, it's going to be all right. You see!" Morrigan smiled. Athena put on a small smile at this. "Uh-oh, all this and they is a dinner going without dishes. Come on, B.B.Hood!" Morrigan smiled. "Bye!" B.B.Hood said before they both leave. "Anyway, my name is Felicia and I'm a fashion designer. Let see what we got." Felicia smiled as she opened the closet. Many moths flew out. Felicia looked shocked and pounced like a cat to catch them. The last moth landed on her head. Felicia then slowly got a butterfly net. She then swung it at the moth catching her head as well. "How embarrasing." Felicia blushed. She then got out a pink dress with a blue jewel on it. "Ah, you look so cute in this one!" Felicia smiled. "Thank you. That's really nice but I'm not coming down." Athena said. Felicia gasped at this. "But you must!" Felicia said scared. A knock on the door was heard. Athena opened the door to see Anakaris. "Dinner is served." Anakaris said bowing.

Blanka was pacing around on all fours impatiently while Demitri and Morrigan was watching him in bat form. "Where is she? I told her to come down so why isn't she here yet?" Blanka snapped. "Calm down, master. After all, the kid lost her freedom and her father all in one afternoon." Morrigan explained. "Um, master? Have you thought that this girl is the one to break the curse?" Demitri asked. "Of course, I know! I'm not stupid!" Blanka snapped. "Good. Now you fall in love with her." Demitri said as bats shaped like a heart appeared in his left hand. "...She falls in love with you." Demitri said as another bat heart appeared in his hands. "And poof! The curse is broken! We will be human again by midnight!" Demitri smiled as the bats run free. "It won't be that easy. These things take time. Especially in the situation she's in." Morrigan explained. "But the rose is beginning to wilt." Demitri explained. "Oh, what the use? She's so beautiful and I'm... Well, look at me!" Blanka snapped. "You have to teach the kid to look beyond that!" Morrigan said. "I don't know what." Blanka said somewhat embarrassed. Morrigan then went into her humanoid form. "Well, you can start by being more presentable. Straighten up and act like a gentleman." Morrigan said sounding like an army leader. Blanka sat like a guard dog. Demitri went into his humanoid form as well. "Ah, yes. When she comes down give her a daring smile. Come on, give me a smile!" Demitri smiled. Blanka smiled a funny and scary grin. "But don't frighten the poor kid." Morrigan said a bit taken back from the smile. "Impress her with your rapier wit!" Demitri smiled. "But be gentle." Morrigan explained. "Shower her with compliments." Demitri smiled. "But be sincere." Morrigan nodded. "And most importantly..." Demitri said as Blanka held his head as if it was going to fall off. "You must control your temper!" Demitri and Morrigan said in unison. Then, the door opened. "Ah, there she is." Demitri smiled. Then, Anakaris came in. "Um, good evening." Anakaris said nervously. "Where is she?" Blanka roared. "Um, she as in the new girl? Well, that's easy, she... she... she's not coming." Anakaris said nervously. "WHAT?" Blanka roared as he ran out of the dining room. "Your grace! Wait!" Anakaris shouted as he, Demitri and Morrigan ran after him. Blanka ran to the door and banged on it. "I told you to come down to dinner!" Blanka shouted. "I'm not hungry." Athena's vocie said. "You come out right now or I'll break the door down!" Blanka shouted. "Um, master, I could be wrong by I don't think that's how we will get the girl's affections." Demitri said nervously. "Please. Try to be a gentleman." Anakaris begged. "But she's making it difficult!" Blanka said with a forced smile. "Gently." Morrigan sighed. Blanka then sighed. "Will you come down for dinner?" Blanka asked. "No!" Athena snapped. Blanka then pointed to the door with an expression that says "SEE?" "Try to be suave." Anakaris said. Blanka bowed at the door. "It gives me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner." Blanka said with a forced smiled. "You forgot to say please." Anakaris said. "Please?" Blanka asked. "No, thank you." Athena said angrily. "You can't stay in there forever!" Blanka shouted. "Yes, I can!" Athena teased. "Fine! Then, go ahead and starve! If she doesn't eat with me then she doesn't eat at all!" Blanka roared as he stormed off. A piece of the ceiling fell on Demitri. "Oh, my. That was a bit of a Titanic turn-out wasn't it?" Morrigan asked. "Demitri, stay there and alert me if they is a slight change." Anakaris said. "You can count on me, sir!" Demitri said as he saluted. "Come on. We better start cleaning up." Anakaris said as he and Morrigan left the area.

Meanwhile, Blanka went into his room very ticked off. "I ask her nicely and she refuses! What do I have to do? Beg?" Blanka said angrily as he kicked a piece of a table. "Show me the girl!" Blanka shouted grabbing the mirror. It shows Athena and Felicia talking to each other. "Come on, dear. The master is a nice guy. Just give him a chance!" Felicia said. "No! I don't want to meet him! I don't want anything to do with him!" Athena said angrily. "It's no use. All she sees in me is nothing more than a monster." Blanka said looking away from the mirror. Then, he saw another petal fall from the rose. "It's hopeless." Blanka said sadly.

Later, Athena poked her head out of her room to see nobody is there. She went out. Meanwhile, Demitri and Lilith are behind a curtain. "Oh no." Lilith said. "Oh yes." Demitri smirked. "Oh no." Lilith said. "Oh yes." Demitri smirked. "I been kissed by you before!" Lilith scolded. "Once isn't enough!" Demitri smirked as he took Lilith but then dropped her when he saw Athena. "Oh my! She have emerged!" Demitri gasped as she followed him.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, B.B.Hood yawned. "Come on, sugar. It's off to bed!" Morrigan smirked. "But I'm not tired!" B.B.Hood protested with a yawn. "Yes, you are!" Morrigan smirked. "No, I'm not." B.B.Hood said falling in sleep on the table. Morrigan just giggled. Then, she saw complaining from behind. She turned around to see a light blue zombie with a light purple mohawk, yellow and black gloves, a red symbol on his chest, blue trousers with the Australia flag on it and a black belt. "I can believe it! I work and slave and for what? A masterpiece gone to waste!" The zombie complained. "Oh, hush, Raptor! It been a big day for all of us!" Morrigan scolded. "Well, if you asked me. I'll say that she was a bit too touchy. The master did say please." Anakaris said. "But if the master doesn't learn to keep that short fuse of his unlit, he will never be able to break the..." Morrigan started before Anakaris noticed Athena coming in. "Splendid to see you out and about! I am Anakaris, head of this household!" Anakaris said bowing. Demitri then butted in. "This is Demitri." Anakaris said rolling his eyes. "Good evening." Demitri said kissing Athena's hand. Anakaris then tried to come in. "If there is anything to make your stay more comfortable..." Anakaris said finally cutting in. "Just ask." Anakaris smirked. An annoyed Demitri snapped his fingers and a bat bit Anakaris in the leg. He hopped around in pain. "Well, I am a little hungry." Athena said. "You are! You hear that, guys? She's hungry! Start the fire, break out the siver, get the china!" Morrigan shouted. Rapter, Talbain and B.B.Hood who just woke up nodded as they got everything prepared. "Remember what the master said." Anakaris whispered. "Oh, hush. I'm not going to let the kid go hungry!" Morrigan snapped. "Okay, a glass of water, a crust of bread and then..." Anakaris started. "Oh, come on, Anakaris. She's not my prisoner! She's our guest!" Demitri scolded with a smile. "Right this way." Talbain said. "Okay, just keep it down. If the master finds out it's off with our heads!" Anakaris said worried as he followed them. "Fine then. But what's dinner without music?" Demitri asked as he, Talbain and Athena went out the door slamming the door in Anakaris' face. As he slid across the floor, he screamed "MUSIC?" His wrapping then got stuck in some spaghetti. Rapter did not notice this as he walked off unaware that he is dragging Anakaris.

Athena sat at a chair with of a very long table. "Miss Athena. It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that I welcome you tonight and we invite you to relax. Let us pull a chair as the dining room proudly presents your dinner." Demitri smirked.

Demitri: **Be our guest, Be our guest**

**Put our service to the test**

**Tie your napkin around your miss**

**And we provide the rest!**

Talbain then tied a napkin around Athena's neck. She then untied it and put it on her lap. Talbain looks slightly annoyed at this.

Demitri: **Soup de jour, hot hors d'oeuves**

**Why we only live to serve**

**Try the grey stuff. It's low-fats! **(I know. I know. I'm not a good rhmyer)

Talbain then gave Athena a plate with grey stuff on it. Athena tried some grey stuff and she liked it.

Demitri: **Don't believe me, ask the bats!**

Many bats came and they started to dance.

Demitri: **They can sing, they can dance**

**I must admit, miss, this isn't France! **

**But a dinner here is never second best**

**Go on unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll**

**Be our guest, be our guest!**

Talbain then gave Athena a menu. Many bats flew in with trays of food.

Bats: **Beef ragout, cheese souffle**

**Spaghetti and pasta flambe**

**We prepare and serve with flair**

**A culinary cabaret!**

Demitri then unwittingly set the pasta on fire including Anakaris' wrapping. Then, Anakaris ran around trying the fan the fire out.

Demitri: **You're alone and you're scared**

**But the banquet's all prepared!**

**No one's gloomy or complaining**

**While the flatware's entertaining**

**I tell jokes, I do tricks**

**With my fellow bat sticks**

Bats: **And it's all in perfect taste**

**That's you can bet**

**Come on, lift your glass**

**You won your own free pass**

**To be our guest, be our guest!**

Demitri: **If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest!**

All: **Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!**

Anakaris tried to keep the bats quiet. Anakaris then used his wrapping like a lasso and trapped Talbain. He pulled him over. Talbain then got free and glared at Anakaris. Demitri then noticed them. "Hey, guys, if you wanted the spotlight, you could have just asked!" Demitri shrugged. "What? But we?" Talbain started. Then, the spotlight shines on them. Talbain and Anakaris looked nervously as this. Anakaris then tried to walk out but Anakaris grabbed his wrapping making him walk in place. "Oh no! You got me into this so you're going to help me out!" Talbain snapped before he began to sang.

Talbain: **Life is so unnerving**

**For a servant that's not serving**

**He's not whole without a soul to wait upon**

"Get off!" Anakaris shouted. "No!" Talbain snapped.

Talbain: **Ah, those good days where we were useful**

**Suddenly those good days are gone**

Then, it started to snow. Anakaris looked up to bats uses salt shakers. He just rolled his eyes

Talbain: **Four years we been rusting**

**Needed so much than dusting**

**Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills**

Anakaris suddenly broke free but he tripped and his head went into a gelatin mold on some sort of seesaw. Talbain and Demitri then looked at each other and smiled evilly.

Demitri & Talbain: ** Most day we lay around the castle**

**Flabby, fat and lazy**

**You walked in, and oops-a-daisie!**

Demitri and Talbain stepped on the seesaw making Anakaris go sky-high. Meanwhile, Morrigan was getting ready.

Morrigan: **It's a guest! It's a guest!**

**Well, I be! I been blessed!**

**Wine been poured and thank the Lord**

**I had the napkins!**

**With dessert, she'll want tea**

**And that's pretty much fine with me**

**While B.B. Hood does her soft shoeing**

**The tea will be bubbling and a brewing**

**So let's get warm and piping hot!**

Morrigan then saw a spot on the teapot.

Morrigan: **Oh my goodness, is that a spot?**

**Clean it up, we want the company impressed**

B.B.Hood then clean the teapot.

B.B.Hood:** We got a lot to do**

**Is that one lump or two?**

**For you our guest**

B.B.Hood then gave Athena a cup of tea.

All: **She's our guest!**

Morrigan: **She's our guest!**

All: **She's our guest!**

**Be our guest! Be our guest!**

**Our command is your request!**

**It's four years since we had anybody here**

**And we're obsessed**

**With your meal, with your ease**

**Yes indeed, we aim to please**

**While the candlelight's still glowing**

**Let us help you, we're keep doing**

Then, more bats created a big stage. Demitri then put on a hat.

All: **Course by course**

**One by one**

**Till you shout Enough I'm done!**

**Then, we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest**

**Tonight you'll prop your feet up**

**But for now let's eat**

**Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please be our guest!**

Soon. everyone was dancing including Anakaris. Until Demitri slides at him. "Bravo! That was wonderful!" Athena cheered. "Thank you. Thank you miss. Good show, wasn't it everyone! Uh-oh. Look at the time! Bedtime!" Anakaris smiled. "Oh, I can't possibly go to bed now. It's my first time in a cursed mansion!" Athena smiled. "Cursed? What makes you think this castle is cursed?" Anakaris said nerovously. "What do you expect her to say it was? Enchanted?" Demitri asked. "Ah-ha! So it was you!" Anakaris accused as they went into a fight. Morrigan and Talbain just shook their heads as B.B.Hood and Athena giggled. "I kinda figured it out by myself." Athena said. Demitri and Anakaris dusted themselves off. "I want to look around if that's all right." Athena asked. "A tour? Okay!" Demitri smiled. "Wait a minute, Demitri. I don't think that's a good idea. We can't have her go into places if you know what I mean." Anakaris whispered. "Perhaps you can take me then? I bet you must know everything about the castle." Athena smiled. "Well, of course, I do." Anakaris blushed. "I can't believe he bought that." Talbain said whispering to Demitri said. "I can." Demitri said rolling his eyes.

Demitri, Anakaris, Athena and Bulleta were walking down the halls. Unknown to them, a gold robot was watching them. "As you can see, this halls are the most rugal places you can find. This mansion could take a hit and still be standing and like I always say. If you can't fix it, break it!" Anakaris joked. He then looked behind him to see the armor looking at him. "As you were!" Anakaris shouted as he went back to his stance. "Now miss. Miss?" Anakaris said. Then, he noticed her about to go up some stairs. Anakaris and Demitri gasped as they ran over and stopped her. "What's up there?" Athena asked. "Up there? Oh, nothing in the West Wing! Just dust." Anakaris said nervously. "So that's the West Wing." Athena smiled. "Nice going." Demitri said rolling his eyes. "I wonder what he's hiding up there." Athena asked. "What? Hiding? The master is hiding nothing." Anakaris said nervously. "Then, it wouldn't be forbidden!" Athena said walking past them. "Perhaps you want to see something like..." Anakaris started. "Maybe later." Athena said walking on. "The garden or the library, maybe?" Demitri asked. "You have a library?" Athena asked stopping. "Oh yes! Indeed!" Anakaris smiled. "With books!" Demitri smiled. "Gads of books!" Anakaris smiled. "Mountains of books!" Demitri smiled. "Fountains of books!" Anakaris smiled. "Cascades..." Demitri started. "Of books!" Anakaris started. "Swamps of books!" Demitri smiled. "More books than you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime! Books on every subject ever studied, by every author who ever set pen on paper!" Anakaris smiled as he and Demitri marched off with Athena and Bulleta following. But Athena stopped and looked at the West Wing. She then noticed Demitri and Anakaris are occupied and ran off into the West Wing. She then saw a doorknob that is glaring at her. She nervously opened the door and went in. It was a room with ripped everything. She then saw a broken mirror. She almost knocked over a table but she quickly picked it up before it made a noise. She then saw a ripped portrait. It was a picture of a thirteen-year-old boy with long red hair, a green shirt, brown trousers, black leg anklets and brown shoes. It's like Blanka as a human. Then, she saw the rose under a jar. She slowly picked up the jar and put it down. Athena was amazed by the rose. She was going to touch it until a black blur zoomed by and put the jar back on to reveal it is Blanka. "Uh-oh." Athena said nervously. "What are you doing here?" Blanka asked. "I'm sorry." Athena said nervously. "I warned you never to come here!" Blanka roared. "I didn't mean any harm." Athena said nervously. "Do you what you could have done!" Blanka shouted as he smashed a piece of furniture. "Please, no!" Athena begged. "GET OUT! GET OUT!" Blanka shouted he started to samsh everything in rage. Athena got scared and ran off. Blanka glared at her for a minute. Then, looked guilty and slapped his claw on his face. Athena ran down the stairs and got her coat and ran past a confused Demitri and Anakaris. "Miss, where are you going?" Demitri asked. "Promise or no promise, I'm not staying here another minute longer!" Athena said running out the door. "No, miss wait!" Anakaris called out but to no avail. Demitri and Anakaris looked sad at this

Athena saw Poppy's dog sled and got on it. She rode off but then Poppy stopped scared. She then saw some wolves. She gasped as they started to ride off witht he wolves chasing them. One knocked over Poppy make him fall down. A wolf tried to bite him but Athena got a stick and swung it at the wolf. She swung it some more until a wolf bit the stick and broke it. Athena gasped in horror at this. A wolf then pulled on her coat making her fall down. A wolf then tried to bite her until Blanka caught it and roared in its face. He then threw it away. He stood in front of Athena guarding her. They then lunged at each other. One wolf bit his shoulder making him roar in pain. Every wolf then bit the shoulder. Athena gasped in horror at this. Blanka then threw off a wolf into a tree knocking him out. The wolves shook with fear as they ran off. Blanka looked at Athena. He looked very injured. He had three claws marks with blood coming out. He then fainted. Athena then readied the dog sled but she looked guilty. She then pulled Blanka up and carried him to the dog sled.

At the mansion, Morrigan got a box of hot water. Athena then put a rag into it and rinsed some water out. Blanka was licking his wounds. "Here now. Don't do that." Athena said as she tried to clean the cuts but Blanka just roared back. "Now hold still." Athena said trying to get the cut. She got it all right! Blanka roared in pain. Demitri, Anakaris, Morrigan, Talbain, B.B.Hood and Bulleta then hid. "That hurt!" Blanka said as he roared in Athena's face. "If you didn't move, it won't hurt as much!" Athena complained. "If you didn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!" Blanka complained. "Well, if you didn't scare me, I wouldn't have run away!" Athena snapped. Blanka was going to snap back but nothing before thinking a good comeback. "YOU shouldn't have been in the West Wing!" Blanka smirked. "Well, YOU should learn to control your temper!" Athena snapped back. Blanka was going to snap back but he knew she was right. Blanka then sighed. Athena then sighed as well "Now hold still. It will sting a little." Athena said. She then cleaned the cut. Blanka flinched in pain. "Oh, and thank you. For saving my life." Athena thanked. Blanka looked shocked at what he was hearing. "You're welcome." Blanka smiled. The others looked in interest.

There's Chapter 4! How was that! Review away!


	5. Something There

Here's Chapter 5! Here's where you see who is replacing Monsieur D'arque! Enjoy!

Rugal and Choi were talking to a muscular man with a red cap with a golden skull with wings on it, a red shirt with a grey stripe, white armguards, white collars, a black belt with a gold lightning bolt buckle on it, red trousers and black shoes. "I don't normally leave the asylum in the middle of the night but they said you will make it worth my while." The man said. Rugal got a bag of gold and threw it on the table. He took out a piece of rubbed it against his cheek. "Aw, I'm listening!" The man smirked. "Okay, Bison, it's like this. I have my heart set on marrying Athena but she needs a little persuasion." Rugal said. "Yeah, he turned him down flat!" Choi laughed. Rugal smacked a beer mug on his head. "Everyone knows her father is a lunatic. He was in here tonight raving about some beast in a castle." Rugal said. "But Chin is harmless." Bison asked raising a confused eyebrow. "That's not the point! The point is Athena will do anything to keep her father from being locked up." Rugal snapped. "Yeah, even marry him!" Choi nodded. Rugal was going to smack him until Choi hid under the mug again. "So you are willing to put a harmless old man in something like an asylum just so you could marry his daughter just because she rejected you?" Bison asked in disbelief. Rugal and Choi nodded. Bison just looked at the ground in shame. "Oh, that is descipable! I love it!" Bison said as he smiled evilly.

Later, Chin was packing all the bare neccassies in his sack. "If no one will help me, I will go by myself. I don't care if no one helps me. I'm going to find that castle! And I don't care what it takes as long as I rescue Athena!" Chin said bravely as he walked out the door. Meanwhile, Rugal, Choi and Bison came to their house with the asylum trolley. Rugal and Choi knocked on the door. No answer. Rugal then kicked the door open. "Chin? Athena?" Rugal called out to no avail. "Oh, well. I guess it won't work after all." Choi shrugged as he tried to walk off but Rugal grabbed him by the collar. "They have to come back sometime and when they do, we'll be ready!" Rugal smirked. Then, he put Choi down in the snow. "Choi, don't move from that spot till Athena and Chin get home." Rugal said as he got on the trolley with Bison and rode off. "Wait, guys! You just can't..." Choi called out before the trolley was out of sight. "Aw, crud!" Choi said hitting his hand on the wall. He then held it in pain. Snow then fell on his head.

Blanka, Demitri and Anakaris were watching Athena and Poppy walk through the snow. Blanka now have a bandaged arm. He has also wearing a purple sweater, grey pants, grey boots and a black belt with a white skull belt buckle. Athena was wearing a red long-sleeved dress with white leaves on it. (A little tribute to Darth Ben Vader and Neros Urameshi) Athena looked sad for a while but Poppy comforted her. She smiled. Then, Bulleta ran like a headless chicken across the yard. He tripped and went under a blanket of snow. Athena giggled as she pet him. Blanka smiled at this. "I never this way about anyone before. I want to do something for her. But what?" Blanka asked. "Well, there is the classics. Flowers, chocolates, promises you don't keep!" Anakaris said. Blanka glared at him. "No, it have to be something the heart. Something that sparks her interest. Ah ha, I got it!" Demitri smiled as he realised something.

Blanka and Athena was outside a door. "Athena, there's something I want you to see." Blanka smiled. There was going to enter it but. "But you have to closed your eyes first." Blanka said. Athena raised a confused eyebrow. "It's a surprise." Blanka said. Athena just shrugged as she closed her eyes. Blanka waved his hand in front of her eyes to see if she is peeking. He opened the door slowly then they both went. "Can I open them down?" Athena asked. "Not yet." Blanka said as he lead to a spot. Blanka then opened all the curtains. Athena grew excited at this. "Can I open them down?" Athena asked. "Okay, now! Blanka smiled. Athena opened her eyes. Then, she gasped. She was inside a giant library with books everywhere. "Oh my goodness! I never seen so many books in all my life!" Athena exclaimed happily. "Do you like it?" Blanka asked. "It's wonderful!" Athena smiled. "Then, it's yours." Blanka smiled. "Oh, thank you!" Athena thanked. Demitri, Anakaris, Morrigan, Lilith, Talbain and B.B.Hood were watching them. "Well, wpuld you look at that?" Talbain smiled. "Ha ha! I knew it will work!" Demitri smiled. "What? What work?" B.B.Hood asked confused. "It's very encouraging!" Anakaris smiled. "I sn't this exciting?" Lilith smiled. "I don't see anything." B.B.Hood snapped. "Come on, kiddo! There are some chores still in the kitchen!" Morrigan smiled. "But what are they talking about? What's going on? Come on, Morrigan..." B.B.Hood complained as they walked off.

Blanka and Athena was eating breakfast. Athena took a bite of her porridge but then gasped when she saw Blanka eat his porridge like a wild animal. Blanka then noticed Athena, Morrigan and B.B.Hood looking at him. They sheepishly tried to ignore. Blanka is so embarrased. Then, B.B.Hood slightly pushed a spoon towards him. Blanka tries to use the spoon but have no success. B.B.Hood giggled but stopped when she saw Morrigan glaring at her. Athena then put down the spoon and held up the bowl. Blanka realised this and did the same. They then drank the porridge.

Later, Blanka and Athena were out in the yard. Athena was feeding the birds. Blanka tapped on her shoulder and signalled Athena if he could feed the birds. Athena nodded as he gave some bird seed to Blanka.

Athena: **There's something sweet**

**And almost kind**

Blanka tried to feed the birds but they flew away from him

Athena:** But he is was mean and coarse and unrefined**

**But now he's dear**

**And so unsure**

**I wonder why I didn't see it dear before**

Athena put a trail of bird seed and Blanka's hands. A bird then pecked on the trail and followed it into Blanka's hand. Athena and Blanka smiled at this. Athena then went to feed the birds.

Blanka: **She glanced this way**

**I thought I saw**

**And when we touched**

**She didn't shudder at my paw**

Blanka just sighed sadly and turned his head away from Athena.

Blanka: **But it can't be**

**I'll just ignore**

Blanka then looked at Athena again with a smile. Athena waved to him and went behind a tree.

Athena: **New, and a bit alarming**

**Who'd have ever thought that this could be?**

Athena then looked at Blanka who is now covered with birds. She giggled.

Athena:** True, that's he no Prince Charming**

**But there's something in him that I simply couldn't see**

The birds fled. Blanka then looked at Athena only to be bombarded by a snowball. She giggled. Blanka smiled evilly as he rolled up a big snowball. He was going to throw it until Athena threw a snowball at him making him drop the snowball on his head. He then rolled up a snowball. Athena hid behind a tree. Blanka ran after her but to see she wasn't there. Athena then threw a snowball from behind. Demitri, Anakaris and Morrigan were watching them.

Demitri: **Well, who have thought?**

Morrigan: **Well, bless my soul.**

Demitri: **Well, who have known?**

Anakaris: **Well, who indeed?**

Demitri: **Who would have guessed they'd come together on their own?**

Morrigan: **It's so peculiar**

All: **We'll wait and see**

**A few days more**

**There may be something there that wasn't there before**

Blanka and Athena went to the living room to read a book. Demitri, Anakaris, Morrigan and B.B.Hood were watching them.

Anakaris: **Yes, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before**

"What's there?" B.B.Hood asked confused.

Morrigan: **There may be something that wasn't there before**

B.B.Hood is ticked off now. "What's there?" B.B.Hood asked annoyed. "I'll tell you when you get older." Morrigan smiled leaving a steamed B.B.Hood.

Later, Talbain splashed some water over Blanka. And started to give him a bath. Demitri was watching this "Tonight's the night!" Demitri smiled. "I'm not sure I can do this." Blanka said nervously. "You don't have to time to be timid. You have to be bold and daring!" Demitri encouraged. "Bold. Daring." Blanka repeated bravely as he got out of the tub and shook himself clean getting Demitri and Talbain wet who glared at him. "Ha-ha. Sorry." Blanka apologised. "So anyway, they will be music and candlelight and when the time is right, you will confess your love." Demitri smiled. "Yes, I, I can... No, I can..." Blanka said shyly. Talbain the started to do his hair. "You care for this girl, right?" Demitri asked. "More than anything." Blanka nodded. "Then, you should tell her." Demitri encouraged. "Voila! I'm done! What do you think guys?" Talbain asked. Demitri nervously kicked the floor. "Wow, Talbain, it's... it's..." Demitri started. "Stupid." Blanka said with his hair in pigtails and bows. "Not quite the word I was looking for." Demitri said nervously. "Hmm, maybe it a little more off the top." Talbain said fixing the hair. Anakaris then came in. "Ahem. Your lady awaits." Anakaris said bowing.

There's Chapter 5! Next chapter is the famous dance scene! Review away!


	6. Love or Not?

Here's Chapter 6! The famous dance scene! Enjoy!

Athena came out her room with Felicia watching her. She was wearing the dress she was supposed to wear to dinner. Blanka than came out wearing a casual white shirt, a green jacket with gold buttons on the back, black trousers with a black belt and grey boots. Demitri in bat form tried to push him. "Go on." Demitri said. Athena and Blanka went down the stairs arm in arm. They stopped for a moment by Bulleta but continued on.

Morrigan: **Tale as old as time**

**True as it could be**

**Barely even friends**

**Then somebody bends unexpectedly**

Athena and Blanka was eating dinner. Blanka was even better at using the spoon. Talbain tried played music on his violin. Athena grew excited and ran towards Blanka and pulled him to dance with her. Blanka and Athena walked into the ballroom.

Morrigan: **Just a little change**

**Small to say the least**

**Both a little scared**

**Neither one prepared, beauty and the beast**

Blanka gulped nervously as as they began to dance. So far, so good. Blanka couldn't believe he was doing this well!

Morrigan: **Ever just the same**

**Ever a surprise**

**Ever as before**

**ever just as sure**

**As the sun will rise**

**Tale as old as time**

**Tune as old as song**

**Bittersweet and strange**

**Finding for can change**

**Proving you are wrong**

Athena then put her head against Blanka's chest. He looked shocked and looked at Demitri and Anakaris in success.

Morrigan: **Certain as the sun**

**Rising in the east**

**Tale as old as time**

**Song as old as rhyme**

**Beauty and The Beast**

Demitri turned off the candlelight.

Morrigan: **Tale as old as time**

**Song that always rhyme**

**Beauty and the Beast**

B.B.Hood then yawned. "Come on, kiddo. Time for bed." Morrigan smiled. B.B.Hood left the ballroom but not before taking one last look at Athena and Blanka and smiled. Athena and the Blanka went outside on the balcony to see a starry sky. "Athena, do you like it here?" Blanka asked. "Yes." Athena nodded without emotion. Then, she looked sadly at the starry sky. Blanka looked concerned at this. "Is something wrong?" Blanka asked. "If only I could my father again. Just for a momet. I'll miss him so much!" Athena said sadly. Blanka looked guilty but smiled when he got an idea. "There is a way!" Blanka smiled

Blanka and Athena went to Blanka's room. "This mirror will show you anything, anything you wish to see!" Blanka smiled handing her the mirror. "I wish to see my father. Please." Athena asked. A picture of Chin in the woods cold and lost. He fell down. Athena gasped at this while Blanka looked at her concerned. "Oh no! He's ill! He could be dying and he's all alone!" Athena said in despair. Blanka nervously looked at the rose to see three petals left. Then, he took a deep breath and sighed. "Then, go to him!" Blanka said. "What?" Athena asked. "You are no longer my prisoner." Blanka said sadly. "I'm... free?" Athena asked in happiness. "Yes." Blanka nodded. "Oh, thank you! Don't worry, father! I'm coming!" Athena smiled before running off. Then, she realised she still have the mirror. She went to give it back. "Keep it. So you always look back and remember me." Blanka said sadly. "Oh, thank you for understanding how much he needs me." Athena smiled running out the door. Anakaris then walked in. "Well, master, I must say everything went just peachy. I knew you had it in you!" Anakaris smiled. "I let her go." Blanka said sadly. "Ha ha. Yes. Wonder..." Anakaris started before he realised what he said. "What why?" Anakaris gasped. "It's because I loved her." Blanka said sadly.

Anakaris sadly told Demitri, Morrigan, Talbain and B.B.Hood about Blanka's decision. "He did what?" Everyone gasped. "I afraid it is true." Anakaris said sadly. "She's going away?" B.B.Hood asked in disbelief. "But he was so close." Talbain said sadly. "After all this time, the big guy finally learned to love." Morrigan said sadly. "Then that's it! That should break the curse!" Demitri smiled. "Don't think, it's that simple! She have to love him in return." Morrigan scolded. "It's too late now." Anakaris said sadly. Unknown to everyone, B.B.Hood walked off. Blanka looked at Athena riding off on Poppy's dog sled and roared in anger and sorrow. It turned into wind. "Father?" Athena called out looking for her father. Then, she saw Chin in a snowbank. She rode to him and picked him up and rode him back to the house. As they went inside, a snowman moved. It then turned into Choi. "They're back! And it's about time too!" Choi said annoyed as he ran off.

There's Chapter 6! The next chapter is the final chapter! Enjoy!


	7. Man versus Beast

Here's the Final Chapter 7! Enjoy!

Chin woke up groggily to see a blurry vision of Athena. "Athena?" Chin asked dizzily. "It's alright, father, I'm home!" Athena smiled. "I thought I'll never see you again!" Chin said. "I missed you so much!" Athena smiled hugging him. "But that Blanka monster? How did you escape?" Chin asked. "I didn't. He let me go!" Athena smiled. "What? That monster?" Chin snapped. "But he's different now. He changed somehow." Athena said. Then, the basket started to move. The magic mirror came out and B.B.Hood came after it. "Hi!" B.B.Hood greeted. "A stowaway." Athena giggled. "Why, heello there, little girl. Never thought I see you again!" Chin smirked. "Athena, why did you go away? Don't you love us anymore?" B.B.Hood asked. "Oh, course I do, B.B.Hood but it's just..." Athena started before she heard a knock on the door. She answered it to see it was Bison. "Hello? Can I help you?" Athena asked. "I'm here to collect your father." Bison said. "My father?" Athena asked. "Don't worry, we'll take good care of him!" Bison smirked pointing to the Aslyum wagon and an angry mob. Athena gasped at this. "My father is not crazy!" Athena snapped angrily. "He was raving like a lunatic. We all heard him, didn't we?" Choi asked. "Yeah!" Everyone agreed. "No, I won't let you!" Athena snapped. Chin came out. "Athena?" Chin asked confused. "Chin, old man, how big was this beast?" Choi asked. "Well, he was this enormous. About eight, no, ten feet!" Chin struggled. Everyone laughed at this. "You don't get any crazier than that!" Choi laughed. "It's true, I tell you!" Chin snapped. He was then grabbed by Guile and Charlie. "Take him away boys!" Choi smirked. "Let me go!" Chin snapped. Rugal have been in shadows snickering at this. "Please, you can't do this!" Athena begged putting her hand on Bison's shoulder but he just walked off. "Tsk tsk. Poor Athena. Shame about your father." Rugal said with a false sense of sympathy. "Rugal, you know he's not crazy, do you?" Athena asked. "I know I can clear this misunderstanding up if..." Rugal started. "If?" Athena asked. "If you marry me!" Rugal smirked. "What?" Athena gasped. "One little word. That all it takes." Rugal smirked. "Never!" Athena smirked. "Have it your way." Rugal shrugged walking off. "Athena!" Chin screamed being threw into the wagon. Athena then ran into her house and came out with the mirror. "My father is not crazy and I can prove it! Show me Blanka!" Athena started showing the image of Blanka. Everyone gasped at this. "Ahem." Chin coughed. Guile and Charlie shepishly dropped Chin. "Is he dangerous?" Yuri asked. "No, no. He'll never hurt anyone. I know he looks dangerous but he's gentle and kind. He's my friend!" Athena smiled. "If I didn't know any better, I'll say you had feelings for this monster." Rugal said raising an eyebrow. "He's not a monster, Rugal! You are!" Athena snapped. Rugal looked shocked at this. She loved a monster instead of him? Then, he got mad. "She's just as crazy as the old man. The beast will come with your children and come stalking you at night!" Rugal snapped taking the mirror from her hand. "No!" Athena gasped. "We're not safe until his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill the beast!" Rugal shouted as everyone agreed.

Ken: **We're not safe until he's dead!**

Andy: **He'll come stalking us at night!**

Eliza: **He's will sacifice our children to our monstronous appitite**

Mai: **He will havoc in our village**

**If we let him wander free**

Rugal: **So I say it's time to take some action, boys**

**It's time to follow me!**

Rugal then lit a fire.

Rugal: **Through the mist through the woods**

**Through the darkness and the shadows**

**It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride**

**Say a prayer, then we're there**

**At the drawbridge of a castle**

**And there's something truly terrible**

Rugal then chased Choi around pretending to be a monster.

Rugal: **It's a beast**

**He got fangs, razor sharp ones**

**Massive paws**

**Killer claws for the feast**

Rugal then showed Choi Blanka's face and he gulped.

Rugal: **Hear him roar, see him foam**

**But we're not coming homr**

**Til he's dead, good and dead! Kill the beast!**

"No! I won't let you!" Athena shouted grabbing Rugal's arm. "If you're not with us! You're against us! Bring the old man!" Rugal shouted. Guile and Charlie grabbed Chin and threw him in the basement. Rugal pushed Athena with him. "Can't let them running off to warn the beast!" Rugal smirked locking them in. "Let us out!" Athena called out. "We'll rid the village of this beast now who's with me?" Rugal shouted as the men agreed. B.B.Hood who was hiding gasped at this.

Mob: **Light your torch, mount your horse!**

Rugal: **Screw your courage to the sticking place**

Mob: **We're counting on Rugal to lead the way!**

**Through the mist, to a wood**

**Where within a haunted castle,**

**Something lurking that you don't see every day!**

The mob then chopped down a tree as they heads towards the castle.

Mob: **It's a beast**

**One as tall as a mountain**

**We won't rest till he good and decreased!**

**Sally forth! Tally ho!**

**Grab you sword, grab your bow!**

**Prasie the Lord and here we go!**

"We'll lay siege to his castle and bring back his head!" Rugal shouted. Meanwhile, Athena tried to pry the window with a stick. "I have to warn Blanka and the other Darkstalkers! Oh, father, this is all my fault!" Athena said sadly. "Don't worry, we'll think of something." Chin comforted. Meanwhile, B.B.Hood was sadly looking helpless. But then, she saw Chin's invention. She then got a mad scientist smile.

Mob: **We don't like, what don't**

**understand, it frankly scares us**

**and this monster is mysterious at least!**

**Bring your guns, bring your knives,**

**Save your children and your wives**

**Kill the beast!**

Meanwhile, the Darkstalkers were still upset. "I knew it! I knew we shouldn't have gotten our hopes up!" Anakaris snapped. "Maybe it is better that she never came!" Demitri agreed. Then, Bulleta looked out the window and barked. "Can it be?" Demitri asked. "Is it she?" Morrigan asked as everyone came to the window but then gasped. "Oh no, invaders!" Demitri gasped. "Intruduers!" Anakaris agreed. "And they got the mirror!" Morrigan gasped. "Warn the master! If it's a fight they want we'll give them one! Now who's with me?" Anakaris asked turning around to see everyone left. "Hey!" Anakaris snapped. Outside. "Take whatever booty you can find but remember, the beast is mine!" Rugal shouted.

Darkstalkers: **Hearts ablaze, banners high!**

**We go marching into battle**

**Unafraid although the danger just increased!**

Mob: **Raise the flag, sing the song**

**Here we come, we're fifty strong**

**And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong**

**Kill the beast!**

Meanwhile, Morrigan went to see Blanka who is now wearing a green shirt, brown trousers and brown boots. "Pardon me, sugar!" Morrigan started. "Leave me in peace." Blanka said. "But, master, vandals are attacking us!" Morrigan scolded. Meanwhile, the mob was trying to knock the door open while chanting "Kill the Beast!" "This isn't working!" Demitri said. "Oh, Demitri, we must do something!" Lilith begged. "Wait! I know!" Demitri smiled "What will we do?" Morrigan asked. "It doesn't matter now." Blanka said sadly. Meanwhile, the mob finally went in. It was quiet. Too quiet. Then, a blur towards Choi who freaked out. "Calm down! It's only a stupid bat!" Rugal snapped. The bat then turned into Demitri. "Now!" Demitri shouted as the Darkstalkers attacked. The bats bit most of the people. Joe tried to punch at Talbain but he easily dodged. Joe tried to hit him again but failed. Talbain then did a roundhouse kick knocking him out. Rugal is not even going to fight them because he is going to find Blanka.

Meanwhile, B.B.Hood was working on Chin's invention. It started to move. "Yes!" B.B.hood cheered. Then, she put it into forward mode. "Here we go!" B.B.Hood smiled. "What on earth?" Chin asked looking out the door. The machine started to go closer. "Athena, look out!" Chin gasped as they got out of the way. A cloud of smoke appeared. Athena and Blanka looked out the window to see B.B.Hood hanging from a spring. "You guys gonna try this thing!" B.B.Hood smiled.

Meanwhile, some bats been biting Ken who got ticked off and was going to swing a shovel until... "Up here, you scurvy scum!" A familiar voice shouted. Ken looked up to see Morrigan and some other bats. "Now!" Morrigan shouted as everyone poured hot tea on Ken who screamed. Morrigan giggled at this. Meanwhile, Andy knocked Talbain and a Chinese ghost named Hsien-Ko down with a roundhouse kick. Then, he heard opera singing. He looked up to see Felicia about to cannonball into him and of, course, that hurt. Rugal kicked many doors opened to see nobody. Athena, Chin and B.B.Hood rode Poppy to the castle. Felicia did karate some jerks. Then, she saw Benimaru. "Yeah, baby!" Benimaru smirked. Felicia blinked for a minute but then shouted. "PLEASE HELP ME!" Then, Al and Evan came out of nowhere and dressed up Benimaru. He was wearing a dress. "Much better!" Felicia smirked. Benimaru then screamed and ran off. Demitri was trapped by Choi with a gun. Anakaris came in laughing wearing a Napoleon costume. Then, he saw Choi and slid down the stairs with his wrapping as a sword and slashed Choi who screamed and ran off. Athena, Chin, B.B.Hood and Poppy headed towards the mansion. Meanwhile, Chang was pulling Lilith's hair. Demitri gasped as this and did a flaming kick on him and sending him high. Demitri then caught Lilith. Meanwhile, Choi was chasing Bulleta into a room. Bulleta was trapped and Choi smiled evilly. Then, many zombies came with knives and forks and Rapter laughed manically as the stove fire raged. Choi screamed and ran off along with the whole mob outside the door. Everyone cheered at this. "And stay out!" Anakaris snapped. Meanwhile, Blanka was in the West Wing looking sad. The rose only had two petals. Then, Rugal kicked the door open. Blanka looked at him for a minute then turned away from him. Rugal got out a bow and arrow and shot at Blanka. He roared in pain. Rugal then tackled him knocking out of the window. He rolled then the roof. He tried to get up but Rugal kicked him. Soon, Blanka was almost to the edge. "Come on, beast! What's the matter? Too kind and gentle to fight back?" Rugal laughed. Blanka just sadly turned away from him. Rugal then broke off a piece of the balcony and walked towards Blanka. "No!" A familiar voice shouted. Blanka looked down to see Athena, Chin, B.B.Hood and Poppy. "Athena." Blanka said. "Rugal, don't!" Athena begged. Rugal ignored her and was going to hit Blanka but then Blanka stopped it. Rugal looked scared at this as Blanka glared a death glare. Blanka then went into the gargolye shadows. "Let's go, Poppy!" Athena shouted. Poppy then and charged at the door as he turned into a fireball and knocked the doors down. Athena then ran in. "Did you really thought she would love you, beast? Did you really think she will love you when she could had have me?" Rugal snapped. Blanka came out of his hiding place looking ticked off. He came out but Rugal swung his weapon at him knocking him down. "It's over! Athena is mine!" Rugal smirked. Blanka then grabbed him by the throat and hang him over a bottomless pit. "No, please! Have mercy! Let me live! I'll do anything!" Rugal begged. Then, Blanka thought of something. Athena wouldn't like him to kill somebody. Even if it is Rugal. "Leave at once." Blanka said before putting him down. "Blanka!" Athena called out. "Athena!" Blanka smiled. He then climbed the balcony. "Athena, you came back!" Blanka smiled. Athena smiled as well. They then hold hands. But then, Rugal stabbed a knife in Blanka's back. He roared in pain while Athena gasped. Rugal was going for the final stab but Blanka fell down and accidently made Rugal lose his balance. Blanka caught Athena but Rugal fell in the bottomless pit never to seen again. Athena then helped the bleeding Blanka on the balcony. Demitri, Anakaris and Morrigan ran into the West Wing and gasped at what they saw. "You came back." Blanka said with a weak smile. "Oh, course I came back. I couldn't let them. Oh, this is all my fault. If only I came here sooner!" Athena said guilty. "Maybe it's better this way." Blanka said. "No, don't say stuff like that! You'll be all right! Everything will be fine! You see." Athena smiled. "At least I get to see you one last time!" Blanka said. Athena then put his hand on her cheek. Blanka's eyes then rolled back and he died. Athena dropped the paw and gasped. "No! No! Please don't leave! I love you!" Athena said crying in his chest. Demitri, Anakaris and Morrigan looked at the last petal which fell down. Then, they looked at the ground sadly. Morrigan shed a tear while Anakaris comforted her. Athena was still crying. Then the rain stopped and a small shooting star fell. Then, another. Then, some more. Soon, Athena noticed this. She stepped back in fear. Then, Blanka started to float. Athena, Demitri, Anakaris and Morrigan looked shocked at this. Then, Blanka started to glow. His green hand slowly turned into a normal one. His green foot turned normal as well and his face turned into a face with red long hair. He slowly descended down. He then woke up looked at him hands then at Athena who looked confused. "Athena! It's me!" Blanka smiled. Athena then walked towards him and hestited but then felt his long hair. "Oh, Blanka! It is you!" Athena smiled. "Please call me, Jimmy." Jimmy smiled. Then, they kissed. Then, a firework display started to rain on the castle. It turned from horrible to beautiful. Then, Demitri, Anakaris and Morrigan started to glow. Demitri then became tanned with normal teeth, blue eyes and short brown hair. "Demitri!" Jimmy smiled. Anakaris then became turned human with a yellow and blue striped hat, yellow and blue striped trousers, a white striped sweater and yellow and blue sandals. "Anakaris!" Jimmy smiled. Morrigan then wore, a white shirt, black joggers and black shoes. "Morrigan! Oh, look at us!" Jimmy smiled hugging them. "Guys! Guys!" B.B.Hood called out as she been turned into a fourteen-year-old with long blond hair, a red headband, a red bow tie, a pink shirt, a white apron, a red skirt and white shoes. "Oh my stars!" Morrigan laughed. "It's a miracle!" Demitri smiled. Jimmy picked up Athena and swung her around.

Jimmy and Athena was dancing in the ballroom wearing the same clothes from the last dance. "Ah, love!" Demitri smiled. Lilith then came wearing a maid's outfit and tickled his nose with a feather-duster. He smiled evilly and ran off after her until Anakaris stopped him. "Well, Demitri, old friend, let say we let begones be begones!" Anakaris smiled. "Of course, sir. I told you she will break the curse!" Demitri smiled. "Actually, I told you." Anakaris chuckled. "No, actually I told you!" Demitri smirked. "No, you did that you pompus blood-sucking peabrain!" Anakaris snapped pushing him. "En Garde! You overgrown mummy!" Demitri snapped as he took off a glove and slapped Anakaris and they got into a fight. Talbain who was human with silver hair, a grey shirt, purple pants and a yellow sash shook his head in annoyance. "Some people will never change!" Talbain sighed. Meanwhile, Morrigan, B.B.Hood and Chin was watching them. "Are they going to live happily every after, Morrigan?" B.B.Hood asked. "Yes." Morrigan nodded. Everyone smiled but B.B.Hood looked confused. "Do I still have to sleep in the basket?" B.B.Hood asked. Morrigan and Chin laughed. As Jimmy and Athena continued to dance. Everyone started to sing.

Everyone: **Tale as old as time**

**Song that always rhyme**

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Tale as old as time**

**Song that always rhyme**

**Beauty and the Beast!**

There! Finished! Thank you, Neros and Darth Ben Vader for reviewung my stories! Well, see ya! Goodbye!


End file.
